


Flax Flower

by Sevnaria



Series: We are here [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, I seem to have a thing for interrupted kisses, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevnaria/pseuds/Sevnaria
Summary: Hyungwon and Hoseok have been together for a while and are still in the honeymoon stage of their relationship.Cue domestic fluff feat. unimpressed members.





	Flax Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda had to get this idea out of my head before introducing another member's story, so it's a bit shorter. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway!
> 
> The title has to do with flower language.

Hyungwon entered the living room, still half-asleep, and immediately zeroed in on Hoseok, who lay down on the couch watching some drama.

“Oof”, Hoseok exclaimed when Hyungwon, not so graciously, practically fell on top of him. Then he laughed and put his arms around him, placing a kiss on the top of Hyungwon’s head. 

Neither of them said anything and Hoseok resumed watching his drama, absentmindedly rubbing the other’s back. He assumed Hyungwon had fallen asleep when the other spoke up. 

“This is amazing.” Hyungwon propped himself up on his arms to face him, while Hoseok tried to ignore the way Hyungwon’s elbows dug into his ribs. 

“What is?”

“The fact that I can touch you like this”, Hyungwon smiled and reached out a hand to stroke Hoseok’s cheek. “And like this”, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the other’s chin before laying his head back down on Hoseok’s chest.

“Well, don’t stop now”, Hoseok smirked. “There are a few other ways you can touch me too.”

Hyungwon snorted, “you wish” and yawned. Hoseok combed his fingers through the soft, dark hair and closed his eyes.

~~~

“Oh come on, let me at least draw on their faces.” 

“I said no, Minhyuk. Help me with this instead if you have energy to spare.”

“You’re no fun.” 

Hoseok still had his eyes closed but he could clearly imagine the pout on Minhyuk’s face as Kihyun did his best “nagging mom-imitation”. When he opened them he could see the two carrying several bags from the hallway to Kihyun’s room. He would have gotten up and asked what they were up to but a soft snore reminded him that he was currently trapped underneath his sleeping boyfriend. And if there was one thing Hoseok had learnt over the years, it was that under no circumstances were you allowed to wake Hyungwon up. Well, maybe except for if there was a fire or an earthquake, or you know, a Gucci sale.

Minhyuk came out from Kihyun’s room and plopped himself down in one of the arm chairs, looking towards the couple and meeting Hoseok’s glance. 

“Just so you know, you’re both gross”, he remarked. 

Hoseok grabbed one of Hyungwon’s hands, carefully as to not wake the other, and made a point of kissing the tip of every finger while still maintaining eye contact with Minhyuk. 

“Gross”, he said again, dragging out the o-sound. Hoseok just sniggered and then jerked his head towards Kihyun’s room. 

“What’s up with all the bags?” 

Minhyuk looked like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and Hoseok was immediately intrigued. 

“Well, we sort of, uhm”, Minhyuk floundered before giving up on trying to come up with an explanation. “You know what, it’s a secret.” 

While Hoseok was curious, he sensed that Minhyuk wouldn’t tell him so he simply nodded instead. They both turned to the tv after that, sitting in a comfortable silence until Changkyun came into the room, seeming tense. 

“Hey Minhyuk, can I talk to you for a second?” He said while wringing his hands. 

“Alright”, the older answered and stood up. “Just one question first”, he gestured towards the couch, “what would you call that?”

“A display of being disgustingly domestic?” Changkyun suggested without missing a beat. 

”See”, Minhyuk said triumphantly to Hoseok. “Told you you were gross.” 

“Minhyuk”, Changkyun whined and actually started pulling the other away.

“I’m coming, I’m coming”, he sing-songed and waved at Hoseok as the pair disappeared from sight. 

Hoseok sighed as the calm once again settled and turned his gaze back to Hyungwon, who, to his surprise, was awake. 

“Minhyuk woke you up?”

“I think he must be at least half-deaf, considering how loud he is. All the time.” 

“Probably”, Hoseok chuckled. “Hey, is it just me or did Changkyun seem upset?” 

“Honestly, I can’t find it in me to care right now.” Hyungwon stretched out with a groan. *I’m too comfortable here and it seemed like he only wanted Minhyuk involved anyway.” 

Hoseok silently agreed and placed his hands on Hyungwon’s waist with an impish smile. He pulled him up so that their faces aligned. 

“Hi”, he whispered and lifted his head to rub their noses together. 

“Hi”, Hyungwon answered, cheeks tinted pink. He took Hoseok’s face in his hands and pressed his lips against the other’s. Feeling his previous tiredness being replaced by something more urgent, Hyungwon slipped out his tongue and prodded at Hoseok’s lips, which the latter instantly parted to give him access. Their tongues wrestled for dominance but Hoseok quickly conceded as Hyungwon practically devoured him. 

Hoseok felt like he was just along for the ride at that point but he didn’t mind, he liked the dominant side of Hyungwon. When the younger grinded down on him, Hoseok couldn’t hold back a moan, which only spurred Hyungwon on. Just as Hoseok was about to pull back for some much needed air, they were interrupted by a loud cough. Hyungwon managed to fall off the couch in his haste to separate himself from Hoseok and when he got up on his feet he found himself staring right at Hyunwoo and Jooheon. 

“Welcome back”, he said and thought he did a pretty good job at seeming unperturbed. He only hoped they wouldn’t notice the strain in his pants. 

“Yeah, thanks”, Jooheon scoffed and headed off towards his room while shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Maybe we should set some sort of boundaries”, Hyunwoo began, and they could hear the discomfort in his voice. “I remember Hoseok only mentioned keeping it clean in the kitchen last time but we should probably have a similar rule for all shared spaces.” 

Hoseok and Hyungwon only nodded and the leader seemed satisfied with that, excusing himself and hurriedly leaving the room. Hyungwon looked down on Hoseok, who still hadn’t moved from his reclined position and as their eyes met they both burst out laughing. 

“Your room or mine?” Hyungwon asked when he’d calmed down enough to speak. 

“I think we’ve scarred poor Jooheon enough for one day, let’s go to mine.” Hoseok wiped away a tear, stood up and took Hyungwon’s hand. He leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Besides, my room is soundproof.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far, it warms my heart to see people actually reading what I write and I hope you liked it.  
> I want to try and eventually write a continuation of this, which would be my first attempt at smut. Let me know if it's something you'd like to read!  
>  
> 
> PS. Can you see me "subtly" hinting at things going on in the background? That's me trying to keep all these one-shots somewhat connected and a poor attempt at foreshadowing.


End file.
